The Beginning of Something Great
by the rose will wilt
Summary: The story of a girl named Sam who becomes a youtube star and best buddies with Toby Turner a.k.a. Tobuscus! meh. I suck at summary. Please read! Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I own nothing. **

**A/N: This is my first Toby fanfiction, enjoy and please review! :) **

** P. S. the first chapter won't have much Toby, but after he appears, you won't get rid of him!**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings **

I sighed, leaning back against the headrest of my 2004 Ford Expedition. It was a Monday, meaning that I had to be at the school at 7:00 for percussion practice. I reached over to turn up the radio to hopefully wake myself up a little bit more. Crap. Slow song. I shut off the radio irritated, as my mind began to wander. More quickly it seemed than usual, I was pulling into the school parking lot after my usual thirty-five minute drive. I didn't notice him at first, staring at me. The moment I did though, he quickly looked down. I felt my cheeks grow red (which they rarely did), and I tried to avoid looking at him.

Not him again. What was he doing here so early?

His name was Trevor and he was probably the first friend I made at my new school, even though he was two years older than me and now a senior. I came to this school as a freshman after budget cuts caused my old school to merge with another school. I went from a class of seventeen to 103. Several of my friends switched to our rival school, Clear Springs, but a handful of my old classmates and I went to the new of my old friends swore me off and haven't talked to me because they think they are worth something now that they are in a big school. I was invited to play with the percussion at my new school over the summer for a breast cancer fundraiser, and Trevor was helping out. He shared a lot the same interests as me and was easy to talk to. He was genuinely friendly to me.

I ducked my face down and hurried into the school, dropping off my stuff and heading to the band room.

I didn't see Trevor again until the start of school, I had found that I actually was likeable and had made many friends, through volleyball, basketball, ect., but he was still special because he was my first friend. We talked all the time during band (he was the marching band major and I was part of percussion so were round each other a lot), and suddenly he stopped talking to me. I found out weeks later he was dating a girl in his class who didn't want him talking to me. She came from my old school and the only words she had ever spoken to me was to tell me to shut up. I haven't talked to him since.

Thing have gone significantly downhill since then, shortly after the whole Trevor mess my grandma passed away. She died of cancer, after having kidney cancer take over her entire body. I stayed all night after being pulled out of school, I can never getting the image of her dying out of my head, she was to the point where the cancer was in her skull, up and down her spine, everywhere. She had been my rock for so many years, my mom had breast cancer twice, and it gave me a lot of irrational fears. I never knew if my mom was going to come home from the hospital, and I wouldn't sleep. I would just stay up in my bed, frozen. I was four then and my grandma was always around. My grandpa restored hot rods, and they moved up from Des Moines into the farm down the road in 2004. My grandpa died a year later from bone cancer. Two years ago now my dad was diagnosed with kidney cancer. Well, more than diagnosed, he had a softball sized tumor in his kidney. Go figure right? Well after that mess was over, boom grandma dies. After that I kept getting sick a lot, I have severe hypoglycemia, it is like being diabetic, but my blood sugar is only ever low. Everytime I get sick, it is terrible and lasts a while. I get dizzy and pass out a lot too if my blood sugar gets too low. It was about this time I heard rumors being spread about me, and that my supposed friends I had made were just using me as a running joke to make fun of the moment I walked away. I discovered who my real friends are, but it didn't stop my year from being terrible, I was already bullied a lot, even in my old small school. I am tall lanky, have a nose way too large for my face, and am very clutzy. My nickname for a long time has been bird because of my nose.

It wasn't that I was shy at all, I was very high energy, and I always seem to take on to much. A lot of my close friends get irritated with me because I never have any time. I am in basketball, volleyball, quire, speech, horse-back riding, piano (compose my own music), band, marching band, church, youth group, and maintain A-honor roll to boot. I'm friendly, I just don't have a good self-esteem. Or at least I didn't.

I suddenly realized I had stopped in the hallway outside the band door and has been standing there for about five minutes. I was already very late, so I hurried and walked in, taking my position, grinning stupidly at the band director and my percussion buddies as they joked about my tardiness. I shoved the memories of last year to the back of my mind, and the day went by rather quickly.

After school I drove quickly home, thankful for the day off of volleyball practice. I grabbed my school laptop (one of the perks of my new school) and got on youtube. I scanned the reviews of my subscribers of my last vlog. This was always the highlight of my day. I checked my subscribers and was shocked to discover I had almost a thousand more than yesterday. This was my safe haven, a world only my best friend since second grade, Haley, and my parents knew about. I struggled for a while on what I wanted my career to be. I like to plan ahead, and I had no idea what I wanted to do for work. I discovered Toby Turner a.k.a. Tobuscus in seventh grade, and have followed his videos ever since. Through the years I also began to like Olgakay, Jacksfilms, Sean Klitzner, and Smosh. I decided I wanted to be a Youtube partner. I loved making people laugh, and I loved the idea of making Youtube videos for a living. I realized how much work it would be, making enough videos of good quality to gain fans and views.

From there I started my own channel and started making vlogs, talking about anything that I thought might make people laugh. I have now started my own series called the clichés of life with a huge following. I also have a gaming channel for games like Black Ops and Halo that I play. I try to mention Toby and my other idols as little as possible so I don't seem like a copy-cat fan looking for attention so people can appreciate me more. I smiled as I kept looking through my many comments, I was now up to just over twelve thousand subscribers. I sighed contentedly, and shut my laptop and pulled out my phone, read to make a new vlog.

"Hey there all my hubs(what I call my fans), how are you on this fine day, morning, evening, or whatever it is where you are!" I continued my vlog as usual, making jokes about living in Iowa and funny things in the world, said goodbye, and shut off the video, hooking it up to my computer. I settled down to wait and started checking my email, mostly spam. I hit refresh to make sure I hadn't missed anything, and an email from Youtube popped up. I scanned it quickly, and jumped up, screaming. My mom burst into my room, terrified, and just stood there watching me dance around my room like a maniac.

"What?! What happened? Oh, would you stop that!" she yelled at me as I jumped up and down in place and I shoved the laptop into her hands. She quickly read through the email and ran to get my dad.

I fell backwards on my bed as I took in what I had just received. I read the email over and over again just to make sure it was real. It was very business like, but the basic overall message was clear. Youtube was inviting me to Los Angeles for the opportunity to become a Youtube partner. They told me I had one week to respond, and that they were also mailing me the proper information and first class plane ticket.

Whoa. Back up. It said _ticket._ As in singular.

I read on, and it said I would stay with another Youtube partner while other arrangements were made for my parents to come after me. My brain immediately went into overdrive, thinking crazy thoughts, ending in my parents disowning me for wanting to go to L. A. without them for a couple weeks. It was about that time my parents came back into my room, my shoulders slumped, they would never let me go.

My dad stared at me for a second with a questioning look, and then smiled, "Well, let me see it!"

I silently handed him the laptop, and stared at him, studying his face while he read it. He looked up after a minute or so and looked up at me, "Well, I suppose you'd better starting packing then!"

I gasped, and threw my arms around his neck, yelling thank you and jumping up and down again, I could hardly believe it, I was going to be a Youtube partner!

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm sorry if this is lengthy in the explanations and for my ADD in jumping from story to story but I just wanted to get the explaining done with and on to the happy and exciting part of the story. I promise it gets better! **

**DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! OUTRO DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THE WHITNESS THEN BOOP!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving

**A/N: This chapter should get things moving along more quickly, but Toby doesn't come in yet(terribly sorry), enjoy! **

** Chapter 2: Arriving **

This has been the longest week of my life. By the time my dad said yes I was ready to go right then and there, but of course that didn't happen. We had to get it set up with my school that I was leaving even though we had only been in school a few weeks. My principal is very stubborn on being on time and doesn't want any student to miss school, even if they are throwing up. So, here I am, sitting in my boring Algebra class, struggling to stay awake. After I got it passed through the school to leave, and all the actual information figured out with Youtube, I had to go along with boring life for the next four days. It's finally Friday, and I leave tomorrow afternoon! Nobody but my teachers and my closest friends really know that I am leaving, I don't really like people in my school to know about my Youtube channel. It just gives them something else to tease me about, and now that I'm going to be a partner, possibly be used by people.

When I got home that day, my mom immediately drilled me about if I had everything packed. "Do you have everything? All of your clothes? Toothbrush? Money?"

"Yes mother, I've had it all packed for days, I've got to go upload a video," I said, almost sprinting to my room as I yelled over my shoulder. "But.." my mom started as I shut the door quickly behind me.

I decided to make a vlog, I haven't told my fans about my becoming a partner, I want it to be a surprise. I figure now is as good a time as any to tell them, who knows if I'll have time tomorrow. I started up my new camera my parents had gotten me as a 'congratulations' present and did my intro. I suddenly did my butterfingers bit (where I yell "Whoops butterfingers!" and pretend to almost drop my camera) and made sure the camera view landed on my suitcases. "What?! Why are there suitcases full of my clothes in my room? Wait what? I'm going to California tomorrow?! Why did nobody tell me?! Thats awesome!" I grinned at the camera and rambled on, "Yeah that's right I'm headed to L.A. tomorrow to meet with Youtube, they are offering for me to become a partner! I'm flying over FIRST CLASS and will be staying with another Youtube partner! Who am I staying with you ask?! I have no idea," I sighed dramatically, Youtube had refused to tell me, saying it was a surprise. Oh well. Just add more to the fun I guess.

I did my outro and signed off, promising to update again as soon as possible and adding that I might not have any new gaming videos up for a while. I uploaded the videos and made few new Black Ops videos before loading all electronics into my carry-on bag. I crawled into bed and edited a few videos, then just lay there for awhile, thinking. By the time I went to sleep it was around one in the morning. Just the usual, no biggie. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I woke up that morning feeling surprisingly wide awake (a first for me), I was the first one up (also very unusual). I walked out to the kitchen and started making coffee. I wasn't that I actually liked coffee, I couldn't get past the strong taste of it. I just like the smell, I normally just have my mom drink it. When my mom woke up and I gave her the coffee, I ate breakfast and started getting ready. My mom had to drive me to the airport, which was in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The only other airport nearby that went to California being in Des Moines. I couldn't sit still the entire drive there, blasting my Ipod hooked up to the radio with the dramatic song blasting, driving my mom absolutely insane. When we got to the airport I practically sprinted through security, pausing only to hug my mom goodbye and reassure her that I would be fine. I was the first one on the plane, and after waiting for what seemed like forever, we took off. After the pilot told us we were free to move about the cabin I immediately pulled out my laptop and looked to see if Haley was online.

"Hey are you on the plane?" she said, her face popping up on my screen.

"Yeah we just took off. Oh yeah and did I mention I'M REALLY EXCITED?!"

We went on like this for the rest of the plane ride, while I watched Youtube videos and read and answered comments from viewers. When the plane finally got near Los Angeles I said goodbye to Haley and put my laptop away and got my carry-on ready. The moment the flight attendant opened the doors, I was gone. I forced myself to walk instead of sprint, eager to see who I would be staying with. When I got out into the airport, I was immediately surprised. The airport was huge, and very busy with all the passengers from my plane getting off and greeting people. Plus I realized, it would be difficult to find who I was staying with because I had no idea what they looked like! At this point I was panicking, until I saw a very pretty girl with long hair and blunt bangs waving at me.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know, no Toby yet :'( *tear, but he will appear hopefully in the next chapter, my brain decided it wanted to do something different so he comes in later. I also forgot to mention before clearly that Sam lives in Northern Iowa from a very small town, so some of her videos have jokes about being from a small town. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it gets way better I promise! This getting lengthy so DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! OUTRO DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS THEN SAMNESS THEN BOOOOP!**


	3. Chapter 3: Moosh Mania!

**A/N You lucky dogs, two chapters in one day!I'm hoping to speed things along this chapter and get into some Toby stuff (just like I said in the last two chapters) thanks for putting up with my procrastination!**

**Chapter 3: Moosh Mania!**

Oh. My. Gosh. It was Olga Kay! Only one of my favorite Youtubers! At first I just stood and stared for a minute, then hurried over to her.

"Hello are you Sam? I'm Olga! I'm the Youtuber you will be staying with!" she said sweetly with her odd slightly Russian accent. She was even better in person!

"Hi yeah I'm Sam! It's so awesome to meet you I am a big fan of all your videos, I had no idea I would get to stay with you!" I said very excited, but I tried to stay calm so she wouldn't be freaked out by me.

"Awesome, a moosher! Well we'd better go get your luggage then we can go back to my place."

I laughed and we set off towards a sign that read baggage claim. We chatted and talked about our videos and got to know each other better. I was confused as to how I ended up staying with her, and she told me she had been meeting with Youtube and heard them talking about offering me a partnership, but I was underage so she offered to have me stay with her. We were stuck in traffic so I asked Olga if it was okay if I did a vlog.

"Yeah sure I'd love to see you vlog!" she said, grinning at me.

I smiled, satisfied and pulled out my phone and started recording. I did my intro and introduced Olga. I explained that I was going to be staying with her, and she leaned over my shoulder grinning into the camera with a big "moosh!" and turned her attention back to the road. i rambled on for a couple more minutes then signed off, reminding people to subscribe. The moment I turned off the video Olga freaked out.

"You are awesome! I can see why Youtube decided to make you a partner! I didn't know you were so funny!"

I blushed slightly (I was doing that a lot lately) and said thanks, still not completely convinced that I am any good, even hearing it from Olga. Years of insecurity I guess. She continued to praise me as the traffic finally let up a little bit and we made it back to her house. **(A/N I have no idea if she lives in a house or apartment so bear with me) **She bounced in ahead of me, carrying my luggage with me hurrying after her. She showed me to my room, which was very cosy with a pink and green bed and bright everything. It looked as though she had designed the room for a teenager, I hope she didn't go through all that trouble just for me.

"I'll be down the hall in the kitchen if you need me!" she yelled as she walked away, leaving me to get settled.

The first thing I did was get out my laptop and upload my vlog, titling it "Moosh Mania!" While I waited for it to load I walked out to the kitchen where Olga said she was. When I walked in she was on the phone. I stayed quiet, not wanting to to disturb her, and when she saw me she said goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" I said before realizing it might be rude to pry.

"Oh just my friend Toby, we're planning another video with Jack" she said nonchalantly.

"Toby?" I asked, shocked, "As in Toby Turner? Weren't you guys dating?"

She smiled wryly, "Yeah but we broke up, we're just friends. He's coming over in a little bit to write out a script for the video."

I quickly apologized, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just he is how I found your videos, I've followed his videos for quite a while. He was my inspiration to start my own channel."

"Really? Most fans that start their own channel talk about their "inspiration" and try to copy exactly what they do." she said, surprised.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that, I figured I would get more respect if I was original, he worked his butt off to get where he is, and stealing ideas would be an insult to him and wouldn't get me anywhere."

She smiled at me, "You are way more mature than any oter teenager I have met."

"I wouldn't say that, I'm still really goofy all the time, and my favorite show is Spongebob."

"Yeah, well look at Toby, and how old he is, how goofy you are doesn't define your maturity," she laughed.

About this time there was a loud knock and a yell of "I'm coming in and you can't stop me!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I recognized the voice immediately, it was Toby. I stared for a moment as he walked in, looking into the eyes of the man who helped me gain confidence in myself, and saved me when I was on the brink of depression. He looked up and he smiled at me.

**A/N I know, "He smiled at me," lamest cliff hanger ever, but it is one'o'clock in the morning and my brain hurts so I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if this is super short, I'll have a longer chapter up tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! OUTRO DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITNESS THE BOOOP!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**A/N: This chapter should be longer than the last one, I'm going to play around with the point of view a little bit, but not much after this chapter. I warn you it's one of those day where I have difficulty spelling EVERYTHING. So if you see misspells, it's because my fingers have a mind of their own. **

**Chapter 4: New Friends **

**Toby's POV: **

I got out of my car and ran to Olga's door, not caring enough to wait for her to answer the door. I ran into the room yelling, and stopped when I saw the girl with her. Oh yeah, I forgot. She was having another aspiring Youtuber stay with her that was underage. She looked older than I thought she was going to be. I grinned at her and continued talking to Olga.

"Hi Olga! I'm sorry for not knocking but I'm already heeeerrrrre," I said, exaggerating the here.

Olga introduced the girl first, "Hey Toby, this is Sam, she's the girl I told you I told you about that's staying with me."

"Hi, I'm a big fan of your videos, I've watched them since you first started, you were kind of my inspiration," she said.

Sweet, another fan. I normally love meeting fans, but this meant she would have questions about Olga and I. She did seem a little bit different though; she wasn't obsessing or freaking out like most fans do. She was really calm, but confident at the same time. I think I waited to a little too long to respond, with my mouth hanging open slightly, so I quickly started with my usual rambling. "Sambuscus! Another audience!"

She started laughing and replied, "I have been knighted by the original King Buscus! I am honored!"

All three of us started laughing, and she excused herself to go call her parents while Olga and I got to work. When she was gone the atmosphere changed considerably, things became more awkward became Olga and I. We sat down in front of my computer and started writing down our ideas and working out a chorus. We started to relax a little bit after a while, but every time we accidentally brushed against each other I would see her tense up. I was little irritated. It's not like there's anything unresolved, we basically broke up with each other at the exact same time. After a while we finished up the work we had been doing, leaving the rest for Jack to do. I gathered up my stuff and quickly left, trying to avoid any kind of goodbye hug awkwardness.

**Sam's POV **

After the two hours of reassuring my mom that I was okay and that the trip had gone okay, and then getting yelled at for not calling sooner, I started editing some videos. After a while my mind started to wander away from my videos to Toby. I can't believe I just met my idol! He acted kind of weird when he met me, the way he stared at me before answering. I still had some serious butterflies from when he called me Sambuscus.

When I heard him leaving, the door slamming shut behind him, I figured it would be safe to come out without disturbing Olga's work. Sure enough, when I walked out Olga was just watching tv. Did famous Youtubers even watch tv? I always imagine them always out and about, going to parties, or just making videos all day. I never really picture them acting normal or not the funny people they were in their videos.

When I walked out Olga smiled at me, and then smacked herself in the forehead. "I bet you're starving after your plane ride! Want something to eat? I am a terrible person!"

I laughed and accepted, suddenly realizing how hungry I am, following her into the kitchen. She made us each a sandwich and we went and sat on her couch. She was in the middle of asking me more about home when her phone rang. I watched her talk, and saw tears well up in her eyes. She asked a bunch of questions, said thank you, and hung up. She turned to me, a look of shock on her face.

"That was my brother in Russia **(A/N I have no idea if she has a brother), **my mom has been in an accident, I have to go." she explained, the first tears starting to pour down her face. I immediately sat next to her and hugged her and she started sobbing. I told it would be okay and that her mom would be fine.

"I don't where you will stay now though! You've only just gotten here, I would feel terrible if you had to go home early, and your meeting with Youtube isn't until Tuesday!"

"It will be fine," I promised, "We will get it all sorted out, just worry about going to see your mom."

She nodded and went to start making calls. I sighed and finished my sandwich. I had only been here a few hours and I was already causing problems for people.

**Toby's POV **

I was in the middle of my outro of my newest vlog when my phone started ringing. I hurried and finished my video before answering, joking about my phone ringing.

"Audience! You're ringing! I have to go now so I can answer you! Postinthecommentstoenterandw inapairof heeleys. Outro Darkness then redness then whiteness then BOOP!" I shut off the video and quickly answered my phone, seeing that it was Olga.

"HELLO! Wha-"

"Toby!" She said, cutting me off, "I need your help, can Sam stay with you?! My brother called and my mom has been in a serious accident so I have to fly to Russia and you are the only person here she has met," she said, her voice breaking on accident. I could hear a definite note of panic in her voice when she asked me about Sam.

"Yeah sure Olga, anything you need. If there is anything else I can do, just ask," I said, trying to sound concerned and supportive.

"Great. Thanks. I'll be over in a little bit, bye!"

As the call disconnected I hurried into one of the spare rooms to try and get things ready. There was a bunch of fan mail all over the bed that I cleared up and tossed unceremoniously into my room. I finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring, Olga being more polite than I had been just walking in. I jogged and answered the door, Gryphon going insane.

The moment I opened the door, Olga was inside, thanking me over and over again before hurriedly leaving again, leaving Sam behind. She smiled, a lot more shy than she had been the first time I met her. I suppose probably since she would be staying with me now. I smiled back, trying to be friendly.

"Hey Sam, fancy seeing you here!"

She laughed a little, warming up immediately. "Yeah, who knew I would see you in your house!"

I threw my head back and laughed, and showed her room. She set her stuff down, and picked up a stray envelope I hadn't noticed and held it up questioningly. "What's this?"

I chuckled, seeing her confusion. "Fan mail, it's everywhere here."

"Oh, mkay." It was kind of funny the way she said, I don't know why though. Things got awkward for a moment as I searched for something to say. What do teenage Youtube stars like? Heck, what to teenage GIRLS like? I said the first thing that popped into my head,

"Want to play xbox?"

She laughed, and mumbled something that sounded like "Boys..." and followed me out into the living room. We sat down on the couch and started playing Call of Duty. She struggled at first with the controls, and I, being the gentleman that I am, taught her how to play. She kept dying over and over again when she suddenly made a very courageous remark.

"I bet I can beat you this round." She challenged.

"Oh I would love to see you try!"

"Five bucks says I will."

"You're on!" I said, slapping five dollars on the table. She smiled sweetly, there was something evil in that smile I liked, and put five dollars on the table.

We started, with me freaking out as usual, killing drones until we got near each other. I saw her on my screen, and suddenly, I was dead. Headshot. My jaw dropped as she pocketed my money.

"You played me!"

"Oh yeah, big time. Did you even put in any effort?"

I just sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I want a rematch!"

"Fine by me," she said, with a definitely evil smile this time.

We started again, this time with me concentrating and trying my hardest to beat her. I died. Over and over again. By the time we finished I realized it was past midnight.

"Gosh dangit!" I exclaimed, "It's past midnight! Shouldn't you be in bed or something? I'm a bad guardian thingy!"

She laughed until she was almost crying, "I normally don't go to bed until around two in the morning, don't worry you're doing fine."

"Okay little miss grown up awesome at video games, well I have to go to bed, because apparently I'm the child here!" I said, getting up and walking to my room, shutting the door. "Goodnight to you ma'am!" I listened at the door, and heard her laugh and walk to her room and go to bed.

**A/N: MMMkay! That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! This one took me a while, I couldn't focus at all, ya'know, with pinterest and stuff. Oh well, I'll try and get more chapters up over Christmas break, I have also been SUPER BUSY. Happy whatever doesn't offend you! (Christmas, hanukkah, ect.)Toodles! **

**DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW OUTRO DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS THEN BOOP!**


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee

**A/N: Okay, so I lied, I'm going to keep switching point of view, just so that you can understand the story better. I'm trying to figure out a transition into some of the good stuff, so this chapter will probably just be fillers. **

**Chapter 5: Coffee**

**Sam's POV **

When I woke up the next morning I was startled for a second, wondering where I was and why I wasn't in my own bed. I realized where I was and groaned, laying back down. I really hate mornings. After ten minutes of lying there, willing myself to get up, I walked into the bathroom across the hall and washed my face. I felt a little bit better. I think I heard Toby at his computer, so I walked out there, stifling a yawn. He looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Nice pajamas," he said, laughing. Oh yeah, I forgot I was still in my favorite penguin pajamas.

"Thanks, do you like coffee?"

"Yeah sure," he said, standing up and starting towards the kitchen. It was then that I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Holy cow, for someone who plays video games all the time, he had a nice body. Okay, don't stare, that's weird. He's almost ten years older than you, and you never even liked him that way. Why am I talking in the third person? I need to stop doing that now. Toby looked back, noticing I wasn't following.

"What?" he said, noticing my expression.

I floundered a moment for words, "How about a shirt?"

He looked down and grinned cheekily, then skipped to his room and put on a shirt. How was he so dang cheerful in the morning? When he came back we went into the kitchen and he made coffee. I breathed in the warm smell of it, and it helped to wake me up a little bit. By the time it was done I felt like I was in a much better mood. He set down a cup in front of me, and I quickly declined.

"Oh no, I don't like coffee." Seeing the questioning look on his face that he thought I was crazy, I quickly added, "I just like the smell of it, I think it's relaxing, I can't get past the bitter taste though."

He jumped up, making me jump and fall out of my chair. I'm such a klutz. He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Did I scare you a little bit?! I'm going to make you love coffee because you have never had my coffee! Now go away while I make it!" I just sat on the floor, staring at him like he was insane. He sighed, exasperated. "Fine, you slow poke."

With that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, ignoring my screams of "Toby! Put me down!", and carried me over to the couch, dropping me unceremoniously on its cushions. He disappeared back into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with a cup. He sat down next to me and forced it into my hands before I could react. I eyed it suspiciously, and sniffed it. It smelled really good, but that can be deceiving.

Toby sighed impatiently, "Come oooon! Just drink it!" he whined, using his best whining voice.

I sighed and took a sip, and then another, and another. It was delicious! "What did you put in this!"

He threw his head back and laughed, "A little of this and little of that, a little bit of caramel." I laughed and drained the entire cup.

When I was done, he jumped up and pushed me towards my room, telling me to go get dressed and that we were going somewhere. I was confused, but I did it anyway.

When I came back out, Toby still wasn't done getting ready, but a certain super cute dog was just walking into the room. I yelled just as Toby walked into the room, "Oh my gosh it's Gryphon, he's even cuter in person!" and picked him up.

"Be careful!" Toby joked, "He is a very vicious attack dog and he might murder your face off!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll lick me to death! I love dogs, they are like more friendly humans! Where was he last night? I didn't see him at all?"

"Probably napping. You're really lazy and cute aren't you Gryphon?" he said, switching to his Gryphon voice. "Okay now put Gryphsor down, I'm gonna grab some stuff and we have to gooooooo!"

I laughed and put him down. "Okay Toby, so where are we going?"

He threw his head back and laughed, "Like I'm gonna tell you, you'll find out when we get there, now go get in convertibuscus!"

I went and got in the car and waited for Toby to come out. I got bored and started scrolling through my comments on the vlog I posted last night about my living arrangements and how I was now staying with Toby. Mostly all of the comments were something along the lines of _You are so lucky! _and _Oh my gosh you are staying with Tobuscus! _I paused on a comment, shocked, and I didn't even noticed Toby get in the car and start it. I was vaguely aware of him shaking my shoulders while I tried to take in what the comment said.

_Watch your back, you are so dead. _

**A/N Yeah so this chapter is really short, but the next one will be up quickly. Surprise, death threats! dun Dun DUNNNN... This should start things up a little better without all the fluff. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day at the Zoo

**A/N I'm going to make this chapter longer, even though I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with it yet to get to the important part more fillers! Now on with the story! **

**Chapter 6: A Day at the Zoo**

**Toby's POV : **

I ran into my room quickly and grabbed my phone and my wallet and quickly ran out the door, then doubled back when I remembered to lock the house. I wheelied down the driveway, with a big "WHEEEEWWW." I got in the car and started it up, and then turned to Sam and asked if she was ready. No response. She was just sitting there, with a blank look on her face, staring at her phone.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

At this point I was starting to panic a little bit, I shook her shoulder a little bit.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I repeated.

She didn't even flinch. I was seriously freaking out now, wondering if she had gone into shock or something. I turned her towards me and shook both of her shoulders.

"Sam, come on talk to me, what's wrong? Are you okay?!"

She finally seemed to realize my presence, and looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yes! I said are you okay?! You were seriously freaking me out!"

"I-I-," she stuttered, before bursting into tears.

I just sat there, surprised. Was this some kind of teen girl hormonal thing? I didn't remember girls being like this when I was in high school.

"What's wrong, what happened?" I said, trying not to sound too scared. She didn't say anything, she just handed me her phone. I had to search for a moment before I found what had made her so upset. Wha- oh. That's why. That must be her first death threat.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Don't worry about those people. It's just people who have no lives so they try to freak people out. I have gotten plenty of those, and no attempt on my life has been made yet." I said, trying to calm her down. She continued to cry, so I reached over and gave her a big hug, hoping that wasn't weird. At this, she started sobbing, the opposite of what I was trying to accomplish. I let her just sit there, staining my shirt with tears until she calmed down enough that I could talk to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, and then added, "I'll be fine, let's just go. I just freaked out. It was just a shock that anyone would want me dead or could be that cruel. I overreacted."

I smiled at her; "You took it a lot better than I did when I got my first one. I went into depression for about a week and told my friends I was quitting Youtube. Jack finally talked me out of it, and look where I am now. Successful and perfectly alive."

She smiled a little, or maybe more of a grimace, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Sorry about that again, you look kind of damp."

I had to laugh at that. She gave me a real smile then.

"Okay so where are we going?" Old Sam was back.

"I'll only tell you since you were sad," I laughed, "we are going to the zoo."

"The zoo? Is there even a zoo in L. A.?"

"Of course there is you silly little buscus, but that's not the zoo we're going to, we are going to the San Diego Zoo!" I said, grinning cheekily.

"San Diego?! Isn't that like two hours away?" She looked kind of alarmed.

"Yup, trapped in a small space with me for two hours, every fans' dream!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." she laughed.

"Well let's go then guurrrlll!"

She laughed and we drove off. The ride seemed to go by very quickly, with us talking about the most random things, and blaring the radio. Featuring me with the duet singing as loudly and obnoxiously as possible, causing people in other cars to stare. I just laughed; I don't really care much of what people think of me.

When it got to about noon, we stopped at a rest stop and grabbed some McDonald's. I know, real classy. As we sat there, eating, and making idle chit-chat, I noticed just how much she was eating. Holy crap that girl could put away food quickly. I pointed this out, and she blushed and explained.

"I have a severe case of hypoglycemia, if I don't eat constantly, my blood sugar drops," she said. "and I could pass out." she added quickly.

"Really? I had no idea, so what happens if your blood sugar drops and you pass out?"

She seemed kind of uncomfortable, like she had been asked this many times before. "I have to sit down, if I'm not already on the ground, and get food as soon as possible. A lot of protein. It's kind of like being diabetic sometimes, but I don't need insulin. That's why I'm really skinny. It takes a lot just to maintain my weight. Last year I went through a spurt where I kept getting sick and I didn't eat as much as I should've, and I lost like twenty pounds in two weeks."

I nodded, sipping my pop as I contemplated this new bit of information. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it. After a while of sitting in comfortable silence, we left. We drove for about another half an hour until we entered San Diego, and soon arrived at the zoo. I could see Sam's eyes light up and we drove around looking for a parking spot. When we came to the entrance, I took out my wallet to pay, but Sam stopped me.

"No, let me pay. Gas is expensive and you are driving two hours each way."

I blew a raspberry, "Pfffftttt, I got this guuurrrlll. Don't you worry." I pulled out my wallet and took out the money and started to get in line. She stopped me again.

"Toby." she said seriously.

"Samantha." I was serious now; I wasn't going to let her pay. "This is my treat."

She groaned, "Fine," she said, putting emphasis on the 'f', "but you spend no more money on me at all." I grinned cheekily at her, and after paying, wheelied into the zoo. I realized I had left Sam behind, and waited for her to catch up, then she glared at me jokingly.

"Okay, so where do you want to go first? We could go to the panda exhibit, the monkeys, or maybe-"

"The polar bears," she said firmly, cutting me off.

I laughed, "Well okay then, so have you been here before I'm guessing?"

She took a while before answering, "Once, when I was little. Right before my mom was diagnosed. My aunt and cousins used to live out here and we came to visit. My favorite was always the polar bears."

I was really confused now. Diagnosed? From what she had told me her mom was perfectly fine, or at least she had mentioned anything. "Diagnosed? What happened?"

She looked down, avoiding my gaze, "My mom had breast cancer when I was really little, I can't remember it then. When I was six or seven it came back. She's fine now." She definitely looked away then. I could tell she didn't really want to talk about it, so I changed the subject.

"Do you want to get a snow cone?"

Her eyes lit up, and then narrowed. "Fine, but I'm paying."

I grinned and put my hands up in surrender, "Okay, you win, I won't spend a dime on you."

She looked suspicious for a second more, and then her eyes lit up again. "Awesome, I LOVE snow cones, I remember getting one when I was here last time."

I laughed, and after we got our snow cones, we headed to the polar exhibit, following a map we got from a stand near the snow cones. When we got there, she went immediately towards the top, instead of watching them underwater like most people do. We sat and watched them for a couple minutes, laughing and awww-ing when the baby polar bear fell off a log into the water. She asked where we were going next, and I told her it was a surprise. She tried to look at nearby places on the map where I might be taking her, but I snatched it from her.

"Oh no, you are not cheating. In fact, I'm covering your eyes now so you can't look until I want you to." As much as she protested, I was quite a bit stronger than her, even if I wasn't much taller. I walked behind her with my hands over her eyes, attracting quite a few strange looks from passersby, but I didn't care. When we finally came to the exhibit, I counted to three and uncovered her eyes. She squealed. Loudly. Like fangirl frequency squeal.

"Ohmygosh penguins! How did you know?! Penguins are my favorite!"

I grinned, "They're my favorite too."

She smiled, "They're so furry and cute, and... penguinny!" she gasped, "I have to show you my penguin hat when we go back, it's still in my suitcase!"

I laughed, "Penguin hat? I would love to see that!"

"It is the height of epicosity!"

I gasped dramatically, "You stole my line! Go eat a pumpkin, you pumpkin eater!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. We stood and watched the penguins for a while, we even got to pet a baby that the zookeeper was holding. From there we went on to see almost everything in the zoo, even braving the long line to the panda exhibit. I pretended to cower in fear when Sam held a boa constrictor, and then puffed out my chest like the manly man I am when she draped it around my neck. We circled back around to the penguin exhibit, and I decided to do a vlog. I aimed my phone towards the penguin exhibit, and swung the phone back around towards myself and yelled loudly,

"AUDIENCE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT THE PENGUINS AUDIENCE? YOU COULD FALLEN IN! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THEN?!THAT'S PRECARIOUS!" I laughed and ran my hand through my hair and did my intro. I started talking about my day, ignoring the stares from around me. I suddenly heard giggling behind me, and I turned to see Sam with her camera out, vlogging. I gasped, and yelled,

"Cross vlog!"

She gasped just as loudly, and we both started jabbering away again, talking to both of our cameras. I finished up, doing my outro, and stood and waited for Sam to get done. I laughed at everything she said; I could see how people would like her videos. She finished with a "Later hubs!" and shut off her camera. It was starting to get dark, and there was barely anyone left. I looked at the time on my phone, and clapped my hand against my forehead.

"Son of a biscuit!" Sam jumped and almost fell over.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's five minutes until closing time, we better start running now."

We were on the opposite side of the park, and we started sprinting towards the exit, both of us laughing like mad people. Maybe we were mad, who knows. We made it to the gates right as they were starting to close. I yelled "Stop!" louder than necessary, even though I knew they saw us and wouldn't have locked us in, and we ran out. We slowed down as we got near my car, both of us fighting to catch our breath.

I forced myself to calm down. Okay Toby, no asthma attacks. I left my inhaler at home. I took deep breaths and calmed down, not stuttering in my step at all so Sam wouldn't notice. Too late. As we got in the car Sam looked at me funny,

"Toby are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just running like that, I have asthma, even though I haven't had an attack in years. I'm used to running from my many female fans." I said, winking.

She laughed loudly, "Oh yeah I'm sure, just as long as you don't die on me."

I laughed and started the car. It was a little past nine, so we wouldn't get home until very late. My stomach was growling, those snow cones seemed like forever ago. I realized with a start that we had missed supper. I'm no expert on hypogly-whatsits, but I'm guessing missing meals is a no-no. Without even asking Sam what she wanted, for fear of her trying to pay for it, I went into the drive-thru of a random fast food place and got a couple burgers. It looked like Sam had already been dozing off in the short time we had been driving, and sure enough, when I looked over she was sleeping. The lady in the drive through wore a lot of makeup and a low-cut shirt, and kept trying to flirt with me. After five minutes of waiting for her to hand over our food that was sitting right in front of her, I just grabbed it from the window and drove off.

I went to wake up Sam only to find she was already awake, and laughing. I chuckled nervously,

"You were awake for that?"

She laughed and nodded, "Just long enough to see her flirt disgustingly, and for you to grab the food and drive off. You should have seen her face!" she burst out, laughing uncontrollably.

I laughed, "Okay you nugget, now shut up and eat your food."

She laughed again and dug in. When we were finished, I tried to keep the conversation going, partly so I wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel, but she didn't act at all awake enough to talk. After just a couple minutes before she started nodding off again, now having a full stomach so she wouldn't wake up again. I found myself constantly looking over at her, watching her sleep. I'm such a creep. People look so cute and innocent when they sleep though. I had to stop after I started veering off the road into another lane. I'm in California, which means I have to pay attention.

I put the radio on, low enough that it would not wake up Sam, playing one of my songs. I saw Sam shift slightly out of the corner of my eye, and I felt her head hit my shoulder. I looked down at her, but left her there so as to not wake her up. Not too long later, we got back to my house. I really didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, so I just picked her up and carried her in the house. For how tall she was, she really didn't weigh all that much. I tucked her under the covers and turned off the lights. I then went back to my room and uploaded a couple pre-recorded TobyGames videos and my vlog from today. I sighed when I was finally done and went to sleep, still fully clothed, Sam's death threat completely forgotten.

**A/N: Sorry this one took me a while, I was at a friend's house, and when I got back I kept deleting and rewriting. I change my mind a lot. Hope you enjoy! **

**DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! OUTRO DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS THEN... BOOOP!**


	7. quick note

**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting to have trouble writing this story, I thought of an idea for another story, and if you can't tell I put a lot of detail and depth into the backgrounds of my characters, so I won't stop thinking about this story until I write it. So review for motivation on this one? Otherwise I might just stop this one for a while until I finish the new one then come back to it. Also, I received a private message asking about where this story is going, and they never get romantically involved, that would just be weird because Sam is supposed to be in high school. Oh well, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
